A Máscara e a Rosa
by Sakura Flor
Summary: Quando dois jovens se encontram nos bastidores de um teatro um grande amor nasce entre eles. Poderá este amor fazer cair a máscara da aparência? Uma história cheia de amor e intriga numa época em que as máscaras eram muito mais que simples adereços
1. Introdução e Prólogo

Oi tudo bem? Eu e uma amiga chamada Joana estamos a trabalhar nesta história espero que gostem ^^

" Declaimer: Esta Historia é uma adaptação do filme ´O Fantasma da Opera (2004)´ de Andrew Lloyd Webber

E do anime 'Sakura Card Captor' pertence aos respetivos autores CLAMP

 **A Máscara e a Rosa**

 **Introdução**

 _As máscaras escondem as imperfeições deste mundo, mas também podem proteger um coração puro._

 **Prólogo**

Era noite. Um rapaz vagueava pelas ruas escuras de Londres. Levava na mão um saco com alguma roupa. Vestia uma camisa suja, um colete castanho e umas calças escuras. Calçava uns sapatos gastos. Quando o luar lhe iluminava a face, via-se um olho castanho triste e outro escondido pela sombra. O cabelo escuro, crespo, esvoaçava de vez em quando com a brisa nocturna.

Vagueava sem rumo à procura de um lugar que pudesse chamar casa. Um lugar onde a aparência não engane. Um lugar onde tudo seja possível.


	2. Capitulo 1 – Aparências

**Capitulo 1 – Aparências**

Londres em 1900. Uma cidade no auge da Revolução Industrial. Apesar de ainda se verem carruagens nas ruas, algumas famílias, as mais ricas, tinham a invenção do século: o automóvel.

Era uma cidade efervescente. Cheia de gente por todos os lados: comerciantes, burgueses, nobres e aristocratas. Mas, como em todas as grandes cidades europeias daquele tempo, Londres tinha sombras. Ladrões, prostitutas, pedintes e todo o tipo de marginais considerados a corja da sociedade e que todos tentavam esconder.

Muitas famílias eram assim: viviam de aparências. Principalmente as ricas.

A Família Li não era diferente. Descendente de um aristocrata chinês que viera para Inglaterra ainda no século XIII e que ali alargara a sua fortuna ao comércio de tecidos, viviam numa luxuosa mansão nos arredores da cidade. Era uma das poucas famílias a adquirir o automóvel, ainda que preferissem usar a carruagem pois diziam ser « _mais segura e confiável_ ».

A mãe, Viviane, uma mulher magra de cabelo claro, olhos da mesma cor, nariz empinado. « _A cara perfeita no corpo perfeito_ ». Era assim que gostava de ser conhecida. Sempre vestida com as melhores roupas, os melhores sapatos. Penteada pelos melhores cabeleireiros. Frequentava, como todos os nobres, os melhores lugares, os clubes mais caros, os restaurantes mais requintados.

O pai, Jonathan, um homem esbelto, de cabelo castanho-escuro, olhos da mesma cor. Também vestia sempre os melhores fatos e calçava os melhores sapatos e usava o cabelo sempre impecavelmente penteado. Apesar da sua aparência amável, era um homem amargo, austero e autoritário. Gostava de impor as suas regras. Com ele, não havia atrasos: desde refeições até compromissos de trabalho. Todos os horários tinham de ser escrupulosamente cumpridos. « _Só assim se consegue ser produtivo e uma pessoa decente_ » dizia.

Só tinham um filho, um rapaz de cabelo e olhos castanhos. Chamava-se Sharoan, em homenagem ao seu avô. Não era muito alto, mas destacava-se entre as outras crianças da sua idade. Também vestia roupas caras, por imposição da mãe, que o mimava muito. Fazia questão de o levar às suas reuniões nos clubes « _chiques_ », que ele detestava, mas ela dizia que « _um homem de verdade deve frequentar lugares da sua classe_ ». Nesses locais, era exibido como um troféu, « _o filho perfeito_ » como costumava vincar.

Para ele, não passavam de desfiles quase carnavalescos: as roupas, os penteados, as poses. Até o modo como o olhavam: como se fosse um cachorrinho amestrado que seguia a dona enquanto esperava por um doce ou uma festa.

Aguentava sempre calado ou com um sorriso cínico, tal como a mãe lhe ensinara. Até quando era apresentado a raparigas vestidas como bonecas que lhe estendiam a mão em gestos quase forçados.

Depois das exibições públicas, quase sempre humilhantes para ele, regressavam a casa. Era a melhor parte. Corria para o quarto e fechava-se lá até à hora do jantar. Era o único sítio onde podia ser quem realmente era: um rapaz sonhador, que queria conhecer o mundo. Sonhava ir ao país dos seus antepassados: a China, mas também a outros. « _Um dia, liberto-me desta prisão e atravesso o oceano num barco grande. Serei o maior explorador que mundo jamais viu_ » Pensava todas as noites antes de dormir.

…

Num outro extremo da cidade, numa outra casa igualmente luxuosa mas mais modesta, vivia uma outra família. Esta não ligava tanto às aparências, preferia as coisas simples da vida.

Sakura era uma rapariga doce, amável e alegre. Tinha o cabelo castanho-claro curto e olhos verdes. Gostava de correr pelo jardim da sua grande casa com os pés descalços. Vestia sempre roupas simples e leves que lhe permitiam uma grande liberdade de movimentos.

Descendente de uma família de mercadores japoneses que viera para a Europa em busca de melhores condições de vida, os pais de Sakura eram pessoas amáveis e sempre optimistas em relação à vida.

A mãe, Nadeshiko, era uma mulher extremamente alegre. Tinha o cabelo cinzento comprido e olhos verdes. Tal como a filha, também gostava de usar roupas simples. A sua principal actividade era a pintura. Já expusera nas mais conceituadas galerias da Europa e do Mundo e os seus quadros eram sempre admirados por quem os via.

O pai, Fujitaka, era um homem de aspecto austero mas extremamente amável e divertido. Tinha sempre uma piada pronta para divertir os seus convidados bem como os clientes com quem negociava chá e outros produtos japoneses. Para trabalhar, vestia fato mas em casa gostava de usar roupas leves. Tinha o cabelo castanho e olhos da mesma cor.

A filha fora baptizada em homenagem à Primavera do Japão e ao seu maior tesouro: as flores de cerejeira. Algo que faziam questão de preservar. Tanto que no dia do seu nascimento, plantaram uma cerejeira no quintal à sombra da qual a pequena Sakura gostava de brincar.

…

Sharoan gostava de ler. Lia muito, principalmente aventuras de grandes exploradores ou piratas sedentos de tesouros. Gostava de se imaginar no seu papel. De capa e espada, um herói destemido!

Até chegar a hora das suas aulas particulares. Naquela altura, muitas famílias ricas optavam por contratar professores particulares, para os seus filhos por dizerem que « _as crianças de uma certa classe não devem misturar-se com as gentes do povo_ ».

A professora era rígida. Uma mulher de meia-idade de cabelo grisalho apanhado num toutiço e olhos da mesma cor. Usava um vestido quase da mesma cor do cabelo mas mais escuro.

Todos os dias á mesma hora, sentava-se na sala de visitas e tinha aulas. História, Geografia, Matemática e um pouco de Religião faziam parte do conjunto de lições. Ele gostava de aprender mas também de ter mais gente com quem pudesse partilhar os seus conhecimentos. Nunca tivera um amigo verdadeiro. Alguém com quem conversar sobre os seus sonhos.

…

Sakura, por outro lado, andava na escola pública como todas as crianças da sua idade. Todos os dias, convivia com crianças e até já tinha um grupo de amigas que frequentemente convidava para irem a sua casa.

Com aparência natural ou aparente naturalidade, a vida de Sharoan e Sakura decorria sem grandes sobressaltos. Até que, um dia, a máscara caiu.

 **Continua…**


	3. Capitulo 2 - Passado (Parte 1)

**Capitulo 2 – Passado (1ºParte)**

John Fredickson tinha 20 anos e uma vida pela frente. Médico reconhecido que largara tudo para se dedicar às paixões efémeras da vida. Viagens, escrita e mulheres. Em cada sítio onde passava, partia uns quantos corações. Um rapaz alto, corpulento, de olhos castanhos brilhantes e um vasto cabelo castanho.

Filho de um maiores empresários ingleses do ramo da cosmética, tinha tudo para um futuro brilhante qualquer que ele fosse. Mas optou pela vida boémia. Começou por escrever para jornais, alguns poemas que depois se transformaram em artigos de opinião a favor de uma república que nunca chegou a existir.

Rapidamente ganhou popularidade entre os seus pares e viajou por todo o mundo para recontar as suas aventuras.

Porém, certa vez em África, durante uma expedição ao Quénia, decorria, então o ano de 1893, a carruagem onde seguia foi abalroada por um bando de rinocerontes furiosos e foi cair numa ribanceira. Houve muitos mortos e feridos. Ele fora um deles. Ficou com a perna presa por baixo da carruagem. « _Foi sorte não ter partido, mas vai ter sequelas_ » disse-lhe o médico.

O acidente encheu de desgosto a mãe que viria a falecer algum tempo depois. O pai ainda aguentou mais algum tempo, depois finou-se levando com ele todo o dinheiro da família.

Deprimido e manco para sempre, o jovem Fredickson entregou-se à bebida, ao desespero e ao crime. Roubava carteiras e alguma comida dos restaurantes.

Até que _ela_ apareceu na sua vida.

…

Ela chamava-se Viviane Longbotton. Uma rapariga rica mas simples. Sempre alegre e descontraída. Naquela altura, adorava duas coisas: dar longos passeios à beira-mar e estar com a sua melhor amiga Nadeshiko Himoto a quem carinhosamente chamava Naddie. Eram amigas desde pequenas. Partilhavam todos os segredos até os mais íntimos.

Naddie namorava um jovem comerciante chamado Fujitaka Kinomoto. Já Viviane estava noiva de um homem viúvo e mais velho que ela chamado Jonathan Li.

A primeira mulher de Jonathan morrera de tuberculose há alguns anos e, como não tinha herdeiros porque a mulher era estéril por causa da doença, não tinha a quem deixar a sua enorme fortuna. Fora a única mulher que amara na vida. Conheceram-se tinha ele acabado de chegar de mais uma negociação bem-sucedida nos Estados Unidos. Elisabeth era o seu nome. Tinha cabelo comprido preto apanhado numa trança, olhos da mesma cor, vivos e brilhantes. Fora amor á primeira vista. Ambos eram de famílias ricas, por isso não foi difícil que aprovassem o namoro. Soube da sua saúde frágil pouco depois de oficializarem a relação. Todos os dias ia visitá-la, e todos os dias ela recebia-o com um sorriso aberto, apesar do seu ar debilitado. « _Amar-te-ei para sempre, Jonathan_ » dizia, mesmo no meio de uma crise que a deixava cada vez mais sem forças. Conseguiu arranjá-las no dia do casamento. Vestida com um delicado vestido branco, parecia quase um anjo. E foi-o. Ao fim de apenas 3 anos de casamento, ela não resistiu e sucumbiu á doença. Jonathan ficou destroçado, desesperado. Desde então, fechara o seu coração para o mundo. Passou a agir de forma rígida com toda a gente, até com a família. Tinha 23 anos quando tudo aconteceu, mas parecia que tinha mais. A cara e o corpo envelheceram depressa demais. Agora, com 40 anos, precisava de alguém que lhe pudesse satisfazer as necessidades.

A família Longbotton estava aflita de finanças. As plantações de cacau que tinham em África já não rendiam como antes e precisavam de sustentar o seu nível de vida por isso arranjaram este casamento. « _Ao menos uma filha vai servir para alguma coisa_ » dizia Elisa, a mãe de Viviane.

Casada há mais de 20 anos com Roger Longbotton, Elisa era uma mulher amargurada. O seu casamento era por conveniência, não nutria qualquer sentimento pelo marido a não ser desprezo.

Tinha o cabelo louro e olhos azuis. Quase poderia dizer-se que saíra de um conto de fadas. Já o marido, um homem franzino, de olhos claros e cabelo preto. Vestia-se sempre com roupas caras para aparentar ter dinheiro que já era pouco.

Elisa desprezava a filha. Nunca lhe dera afecto. O seu grande sonho sempre fora ter um rapaz, mas depois de tantos abortos, acabou por se conformar. Quando arranjou o casamento para a filha, viu uma oportunidade não só de enriquecer mas também de se livrar de uma vez por todas daquele ' _empecilho_ ' como muitas vezes lhe chamava.

A sua proximidade com a família Himoto devia-se tão-somente à amizade das filhas. A mãe de Viviane e o pai de Naddie não se suportavam.

A única pessoa que realmente gostava dela naquela grande casa era o seu pai. Viviane tinha uma relação de muita cumplicidade com Roger. Era o seu segundo melhor amigo. O pai era amável e compreensivo e conseguia aguentar as constantes humilhações da mulher por causa da filha. « _Tudo pela minha menina_ » dizia.

…

A família Himoto era mais simples. Apesar de terem acumulado uma grande fortuna, gostavam de viver a vida de uma forma nada faustosa. E era isso que atraía Viviane a Naddie. A sua simplicidade e generosidade.

O pai de Naddie, Toya Kinomoto, era viúvo. Um homem alto de cabelo castanho - escuro e olhos da mesma cor. Vestia-se de preto, mas houve uma altura em que usava fatos com cor. Era proprietário de uma galeria de arte, que adquiria pouco depois da morte da mulher, onde expunha e comercializava as obras. Muitas vezes, era ele que organizava as exposições da filha que muito o orgulhavam. Era uma pessoa amável tal como o pai de Viviane, mas havia sempre uma tristeza no olhar quando olhava para a sua menina de cabelo cinzento e olhos verdes. « _Fazes-me tanto lembrar a tua mãe_ » dizia.

A mãe morrera de doença quando Naddie era ainda muito pequena. Chamava-se Suiko e era uma mulher encantadora. Tinha o cabelo comprido cinzento e olhos verdes. Quando se conheceram, numa festa de caridade, tinham 20 anos. Apesar de ainda não saberem o que era o amor, criaram empatia logo um pelo outro. Ela, com um vestido rosa-claro, um colar de pérolas e uma flor branca no cabelo. Ele, com um fato cinzento. Convidou-a para dançar e nunca mais a largou. Era a mulher da sua vida. Aquela por quem tinha esperado. Durante todos aqueles anos de viagens e negócios, conhecera muitas mulheres mas nenhuma conseguiu arrebatar-lhe o coração como aquela. Ambos de boas famílias e de origem japonesa. Vieram para a Europa em busca de melhores condições de vida, mas também, « _para conhecer outros países fora da Asia_ » disse-lhe quando se conheceram. Depois, estiveram um tempo separados por causa dos negócios das famílias. Negociar obras de arte noutros países não era fácil. Requeria astúcia e Toya tinha- a. Mas, apesar de separados fisicamente, nunca deixaram de escrever cartas um ao outro, cada vez mais apaixonadas.

Até que um dia, voltaram a encontrar-se. Foi em Inglaterra, o mesmo país onde se conheceram. Oficializaram o namoro que ainda durou 8 anos. E, ao fim desse tempo, casaram. A saúde frágil revelou-se pouco depois do casamento, pelo que quando souberam da gravidez, os cuidados foram redobrados. « _Não pode fazer esforços e tem de estar em repouso absoluto_ » dissera o médico depois de a examinar. Depois de Naddie nascer, a saúde de Suiko melhorou um pouco e, até, já era capaz de se levantar da cama. Mas, á medida que o tempo passava, ia perdendo as forças e, numa noite fria de Inverno, quando Naddie tinha apenas 4 anos, a sua mãe não resistiu. Toya ficou destroçado e entregou-se a uma depressão profunda. Durante muito tempo, não foi sequer capaz de olhar para a filha, por esta lhe fazer lembrar a mulher que perdera. Grande parte de infância de Naddie fora passada com uma ama chamada Anne. Uma mulher de meia-idade, de cabelo grisalho e olhos escuros, mas bondosos. Cuidou da menina até o pai ter forças para retomar o trabalho e voltar a olhar para ela. O talento de Naddie para a pintura revelou-se pouco depois de o pai ter recomeçado a trabalhar. Um dia, chegou a casa e encontrou uma das paredes do muro do jardim pintada com flores e outros motivos primaveris. Quando perguntou quem pintara aquilo, Naddie surgiu com um ar de culpa e disse: « _Fui eu, papá_ ». Toya ficou impressionado com o talento da filha e, com apenas 16 anos, já expunha nas mais conceituadas galerias do Mundo.

Viviane ia sempre às inaugurações das exposições da amiga, nunca falhava uma. Ia sempre com o pai, pois a mãe estava ocupada com festas, clubes e conversas fúteis. Dizia que a arte era « _uma perda de tempo. Mais vale conhecer pessoas bem relacionadas que ir ver um monte de quadros pintados por puro capricho_ ».

Numa dessas vezes, o seu caminho cruzou-se com o de John Fredickson.

…

Naquele dia, tinham acabado de vir de mais uma exposição de Naddie. Estavam na carruagem, a caminho de casa. O céu estava cinzento e, em breve, começaram a cair as primeiras gotas de chuva.

Um homem sai de um bar a cambalear. A chuva limpa-lhe o rosto mas não a alma atormentada. Balança de um lado para o outro enquanto ia coxeando. De repente, uma carruagem passa á sua frente por cima de uma poça de água, salpicando-o. Todo molhado, continua o seu caminho.

Da carruagem, Viviane não pôde deixar de comentar com Naddie que ia sentada á sua frente:

\- Acho que íamos atropelando o homem. É melhor ir ver se está tudo bem.- Naddie faz sinal para que parassem. Saíram as duas da carruagem não se importando com a chuva que lhes tornava as saias pesadas. Aproximaram-se do vulto combalido por causa de bebida, perdera o equilíbrio e deixara-se ficar sentado na berma do passeio. Viviane perguntou:

\- O senhor está bem? Quer que o leve ao hospital?-

O homem levantou a cabeça e foi quando os seus olhares se encontraram. Viviane sentiu-se a corar e desviou o olhar. O homem fez o mesmo. Apenas disse:

\- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe.-

Depois, levantou-se e afastou-se dali o mais depressa que conseguiu.

Durante o tempo que se seguiu, Viviane não parava de pensar naquele olhar, tão belo e misterioso. Queria vê-lo de novo, mas não sabia onde procurar. Resolveu pedir ajuda à sua melhor amiga, assim sempre tinha uma desculpa para sair quando não ia visitar noivo, que detestava.

\- Mas não sabemos onde começar a procurar.- Retorquiu Naddie. Estavam na casa desta na sala de estar sentadas uma em frente á outra. Era Inverno, pelo que a lareira estava acesa e as duas aqueciam-se.

\- Londres é uma cidade enorme, Viv! Como é que o vamos encontrar?- Acrescentou.

\- Nem que tenha de verificar rua por rua, eu vou encontra-lo!- Viviane estava determinada.

Naddie então lembrou-se de algo. Levantou-se e foi até uma mesa com gavetas perto do sítio onde estavam sentadas. Abriu uma e tirou de lá três ingressos. Voltou a sentar-se e disse:

\- Olha, tenho bilhetes para a ópera esta noite. Ia só com o meu pai, mas acho que me aborreceria. Queres vir connosco? Sempre te distrais um pouco.-

Viviane aceitou encantada:

\- Está bem, vamos então.-

 **Continua…**


	4. Capitulo 3 – Passado (Parte 2)

**Capitulo 3 – Passado (Parte 2)**

Um homem sentou-se nas traseiras de um edifício de pedra com uma garrafa na mão. Só queria esquecer aquele olhar na chuva. Mas não conseguia. Era como se alguma coisa o empurrasse para ele. Queria vê-la de novo. Saber, ao menos, o seu nome. Nem a garrafa conseguia apagar o seu rosto, os seus olhos.

…

Viviane ajeitava o vestido antes de sair. Era azul, com um pequeno decote, de manga curta. Tinha um laço mais claro atrás. Usava longas luvas brancas e um colar de pérolas que o pai lhe oferecera quando fizera 20 anos. O cabelo, louro-acastanhado, estava apanhado num penteado elaborado. Calçava sapatos elegantes de mesma cor que o laço do vestido.

Desceu as escadas como uma Princesa. Naddie e o pai já estavam á sua espera na sala de visitas. Roger estava com eles. Elisa recolhera-se ao quarto com a desculpa de ter uma dor de cabeça.

Naddie estava igualmente bonita no seu longo vestido rosa- claro, com um laço mais escuro atrás. O cabelo também estava apanhado muito bem apanhado. Usava um colar simples de ouro ao pescoço, para além das luvas brancas que lhe chegavam ao cotovelo.

Toya usava um fato cinzento por insistência da filha que lhe fez ver que um pouco de cor « _não era ofensivo, bem pelo contrário até a vais homenagear_ ». O pai sorriu. « _Obrigado, filha_ ».

Quando Viviane chegou ao pé deles, todos se levantaram. Roger não pôde deixar de elogiar:

\- Estás muito bonita esta noite, filha.- Pegou-lhe na mão e, como numa dança, encaminhou-a até à saída.

Viviane agradeceu sorrindo:

\- Obrigada, pai.-

Saíram os três e Roger despediu-se:

\- Tenham uma boa noite, divirtam-se.-

Despediram-se e entraram na porta aberta da carruagem.

Quando chegaram á porta do teatro, o ajuntamento de pessoas já era notório. Todos vestidos com as suas roupas de gala para assistir a uma obra-prima do compositor francês Georges Bizet, _Carmen_ que, naquela altura, fazia muito sucesso.

Atravessaram a entrada majestosa do teatro, subiram as escadas para os corredores que davam acesso aos camarotes. Sentaram-se nas cadeiras almofadadas, enquanto observavam a multidão a distribuir-se pelos lugares da plateia. Daí a pouco, ouviam-se os murmúrios típicos dos teatros antes do espetáculo. Depois, ouviu-se o batente a anunciar que a peça ia começar e o silêncio tomou conta da sala.

Quando o espetáculo terminou, a multidão começava a abandonar a sala. Viviane, Naddie e Toya dirigiram-se para o exterior do edifício. O ar fresco da noite fê-los apertarem as roupas contra o corpo para se agasalharem. O Outono chegara em força.

A carruagem esperava por eles à porta do teatro. Entraram e o cocheiro seguiu. Ao passar junto a uma ruela que dava para as traseiras do teatro, um vulto cambaleou na escuridão. De dentro da carruagem, Viviane fez sinal para que esta parasse. Abriu a porta e saiu em passo apressado na direção do vulto.

Assim que a vê, o seu coração quase lhe salta pela boca. O olhar que não conseguia esquecer voltou. E não vinha só. Com ele, vinha uma bela rapariga num elegante vestido. Com a pressa, ela tropeçou numa saliência do passeio e ele, num gesto instintivo, aparou-a nos seus braços fortes e robustos. Os seus rostos ficaram tão próximos que quase se tocaram. Sentiram-se a corar e afastaram-se rapidamente muito atrapalhados. John, ainda meio atrapalhado, e depois de se largarem, perguntou:

\- Está bem? Não se magoou?-

Viviane respondeu também meio atrapalhada:

\- Está…está tudo bem, sim, obrigada.-

Voltaram a olhar-se hesitantes. Por momentos, Viviane esquecera-se do motivo que a levou ali. O seu olhar penetrante deixou-a com arrepios mas, ao mesmo tempo, com uma sensação de segurança.

John perguntou de repente, assustando-a:

\- Então, o que está aqui a fazer?-

Viviane recuperou rapidamente e respondeu:

\- Vim á ópera com uma amiga e o seu pai. E o senhor?-

John sorriu. O seu sorriso era doce e caloroso. Respondeu:

\- Eu vivo no teatro. Alguns artistas viram-me no outro dia sem sítio para onde ir e convidaram-me a ficar aqui. Agora, sou assistente nos bastidores.-

Viviane sorriu também. De repente, Naddie chamou-a da carruagem:

\- Viv! Temos de ir! Despacha-te!-

Então, ela encaminhou-se para a carruagem. John, lembrou-se de algo e perguntou á medida que ela se afastava:

\- Como se chama? Para lhe poder agradecer!-

Ela virou-se e disse:

\- Viviane!-

Ele gritou como se estivesse a responder a uma pergunta mental:

-Sou o John! Estarei sempre aqui no teatro!-

« _John! Que nome bonito!_ » pensou Viviane. Entrou na carruagem e esta seguiu em direção a casa dos Longbotton.

…

Durante os dias que se seguiram, Viviane e John encontravam-se sempre no teatro. Ele mostrava-lhe os bastidores e ensinava-a a puxar a corda para fazer subir e descer a cortina, o sítio onde guardavam os adereços e alguns camarins dos artistas. Ela estava encantada com aquele mundo. Sempre que se separavam, Viviane escrevia-lhe bilhetes que Naddie, muito pacientemente, ia entregar com a ajuda de Fujitaka que já ficara amigo de John.

O amor entre os dois foi crescendo e o teatro transformara-se no seu ninho, sendo na cave que alimentavam o desejo.

\- Amo-te, sabias?- segredou John ao ouvido de Viviane depois de mais uma noite de amor.

Estavam deitados entre os adereços e os pedaços de tecido e tábuas da cave do teatro. No palco, mais uma peça decorria.

Viviane sorriu, encostada ao peito robusto de John.

. Também te amo.- Disse.

Beijaram-se com ternura. De repente, Viviane lembrou-se de algo. Levantou-se, apanhou as roupas do chão e começou a vestir-se. John sentou-se na cama improvisada e encheu-lhe as costas de beijos. Ela arrepiou-se. Depois de se vestir, beijou-o num beijo de despedida e disse antes de sair apressada:

\- Tenho um encontro com o meu noivo hoje e não me posso atrasar.-

Chegou a casa silenciosamente, como sempre fazia. Os cabelos ainda meio desalinhados e a saia um pouco desajustada. Entrou no quarto e arranjou-se com a roupa que a mãe escolhera para ela. Tinha acabado de se arranjar quando bateram à porta. « _Deve ser a Dona Elisa a chamar para o encontro_ ».

Foi abrir, mas em vez da empregada estava a própria mãe. Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Tinha um ar mais sério que o costume. Sentou-se no banco do tocador. Olhou para a filha sentada na cama e perguntou com uma voz calma mas ameaçadora:

\- Queres explicar-me o que é isto?-

Do bolso do vestido, tirou um papel dobrado que Viviane reconheceu como o mesmo que usava para escrever a John. Elisa desdobrou-o. Era uma carta, mas não uma qualquer. Esta revelava algo que Viviane tentara a todo o custo esconder da mãe. A mulher retomou o discurso:

\- Com que então andaste a encontrar-te com um rapaz qualquer este tempo todo, não foi?-

Viviane não precisava de responder. A mãe continuou com o mesmo ar assustador:

\- E ainda por cima com a ajuda daquela detestável da Himoto, não foi?- Amachucou a carta com tanta força que os seus dedos magros ficaram vincados. O seu ar era cada vez mais assustador. Viviane tremia á medida que as palavras da mãe saíam:

\- Pois muito bem.- Elisa levantou-se. Com as sombras da luz trémula do candeeiro do quarto, parecia um titã assustador. Aproximou-se da filha e retomou o discurso com ironia e sarcasmo na voz:

\- Minha querida filha, a partir de hoje e até ao dia do casamento ficas proibida de sair deste quarto a não ser para te encontrares com o teu noivo e fazer as refeições, entendido?-

Viviane assentiu. Elisa continuou:

\- Depois do casamento, vais ter a tua noite de núpcias e esse filho que carregas vai ser do teu marido e de mais ninguém.- Acrescentou: - Também estás proibida de te aproximar dos Himoto. Isso inclui as visitas da tua amiga aqui a casa.-

Viviane queria chorar, mas algo lhe dizia que tinha de deixar isso para depois.

A mãe rematou antes de sair do quarto:

\- E se não cumprires este acordo á risca, eu conto tudo ao teu marido.-

Fechou a porta. As lágrimas corriam pela cara de Viviane que se deixou cair na cama.

…

Uns meses mais tarde, chegou o dia do casamento de Viviane e Jonathan. Como esperado, os Himoto não foram convidados. Elisa fizera questão de enviar um bilhete em nome de Viviane a Naddie onde terminava a amizade e lhe dizia que nunca mais a procurasse pois ia começar uma nova vida ao lado do marido. Naddie nunca mais soube nada da amiga.

Tal como combinado, Viviane teve a sua noite de núpcias com o marido que foi bastante pensosa para ela. Alguns meses mais tarde, anunciou a gravidez que deixou a família cheia de alegria aparente.

E, numa manhã de Primavera, Sharoan nasceu.

 **Continua…**


	5. Capitulo 4 - O Acidente

**Capitulo 4 – O Acidente**

 _10 Anos depois_

O dia amanheceu cinzento. As nuvens cobriam o céu dando-lhe um ar triste.

Como sempre, Jonathan era o primeiro a levantar-se. Tomou o pequeno-almoço, depois de se vestir, e saiu para a empresa. Viviane já estava acordada, mas fingia estar a dormir para não ter de fazer companhia ao marido ao pequeno-almoço. Detestava aquele teatro. Assim que ouviu a carruagem afastar-se, levantou-se. Saiu do quarto ainda em camisa de dormir. Sorriu como não sorria há muito tempo.

Passou pelo escritório antes de se dirigir á sala para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Daí a pouco, Sharoan juntou-se-lhe.

…

Na casa dos Kinomoto, o dia começava sempre alegre. Todos se juntavam á mesa para tomar o pequeno-almoço, ainda em pijama mas sempre em festa.

Naquela altura, Sakura tinha 10 anos e uma amiga chamada Tomyo. Conheceram-se na escola e era frequente ela ir a sua casa para brincarem. Tomoyo tinha os olhos roxos- escuros e o cabelo comprido cinzento-escuro. Usava um vestido simples rosa e um laço na parte de trás da cabeça. Era de uma família de operários que trabalhavam numa fábrica pelo que os seus pais chegavam sempre de noite a casa, que ficava num dos muitos bairros operários da cidade.

Naquela manhã, iam passear á zona costeira pois havia previsão de que o sol fosse aparecer. Sakura convidara a sua melhor amiga para vir com eles e ela aceitara. Os pais de Sakura iriam levá-la a casa quando regressassem. Estavam a pôr os sacos com as merendas na parte de trás de carruagem, já que o carro continuava avariado.

\- Estou tão excitada!- Exclamou Tomoyo, enquanto entrava na carruagem e se sentava ao lado da melhor amiga. – Nunca vi o mar!-

Sakura sorriu. Agarrou-lhe nas mãos e disse:

\- Vais ver que vais gostar.-

Depois, entraram os pais de Sakura e a carruagem arrancou.

…

Depois de uma manhã atarefada, Jonathan voltou para casa por volta da hora de almoço. Tinha prometido á família levá-los num passeio de carro pela zona costeira. O carro tinha sido uma prenda de casamento dos pais de Viviane. « _Para se manterem actualizados_ » dissera Elisa com o seu sorriso falso. Nunca tinha sido utilizado pelo que ainda estava em bom estado. Jonathan tirou-o da garagem anexa á casa e rodou a manivela para fazer funcionar o motor. O barulho não tardou a fazer-se ouvir. Chamou o resto da família e puseram-se a caminho.

Naquela altura, a zona costeira de Londres era muito frequentada. Tinha um paredão de pedra virado para o mar e uma série de barracas que vendiam todo o tipo de coisas. Quase parecia Verão, apesar de estarem no Outono. A família Li sentou-se num café fino com esplanada virada para o mar. Jonathan pediu um copo de _whisky_ enquanto Viviane e Sharoan pediram um sumo de fruta.

…

Um pouco mais abaixo, na zona das barracas, a família Kinomoto e Tomoyo deliciavam-se com a comida e bebida. Apesar de terem trazido de casa, gostavam sempre de experimentar as especialidades locais.

Do alto da varanda da esplanada, Viviane e Jonathan observavam a cena.

-Francamente! Não sabem comportar-se em sociedade!- Comentou Viviane. – São uns simplórios! Ainda por cima misturados com as gentes do povo! Onde já se viu!-

Sharoan olhou de relance e disfarçou o sorriso. Queria juntar-se aquelas pessoas nem que fosse só por uma instante, mas sabia que iria contra as regras impostas pela mãe, por isso permaneceu no seu lugar.

…

Lá em baixo, junto á praia, Tomoyo e Sakura molhavam os pés na água fresca enquanto corriam pelo areal com as saias a esvoaçar ao vento.

O dia passou depressa demais para as raparigas. Queriam ter ficado mais um pouco a brincar á beira-mar.

\- Não vão faltar oportunidades.- Disse Nadeshiko, sorrindo. – Da próxima vez, trazemos os teus pais. Tenho a certeza que vão gostar.-

Encaminharam-se para a carruagem e esta arrancou de imediato.

…

Sharoan e os pais seguiram por uma estrada alternativa para evitarem a confusão que se gerara com a vinda das pessoas de regresso a casa. A estrada ficava próxima de uma ravina muito ingreme. Viviane, que seguia ao lado do marido, não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco assustada. Olhou para o banco de trás. Sharoan dormia profundamente. Sorriu sem que o marido notasse. Quando se virou para a frente do carro, um flache de luz branca atravessou-se no caminho.

…

A carruagem atravessou uma estrada estreita com cuidado para não assustar os cavalos. De repente, parou. Fujitaka pôs a cabeça de fora da janela e perguntou ao cocheiro:

\- O que aconteceu? Porque parámos?-

O cocheiro, um homem de meia-idade, vestido de preto, com o cabelo grisalho, veio até á janela e respondeu:

\- Parece que a estrada está cortada, senhor. Houve um acidente com um carro ali á frente e a polícia está a pedir para darmos a volta e irmos por outra estrada.-

Fujitaka deu sinal para que seguisse as indicações. Retomaram a marcha. Com a agitação, Sakura acordou e espreitou pela janela. De relance, conseguiu ver a silhueta de um carro tombado numa ravina. Perto dele, dois vultos jaziam no chão já sem vida. Um outro, mais pequeno, foi transportado de maca para uma ambulância.

Depois, a carruagem seguiu o seu caminho e Sakura voltou a adormecer ao lado de Tomoyo.

 **Continua…**


	6. Capitulo 5 - A Recuperação

**Capitulo 5 – A Recuperação**

Sharoan abriu os olhos devagar. Sentiu uma impressão num dos olhos antes de focar o lugar onde estava. Era um quarto de hospital.

Uma mulher vestida de branco veio ter com ele. Era uma enfermeira. Sorriu quando o viu acordado. Examinou a sua ficha e chamou o médico. Um homem alto de cabelo castanho-escuro e olhos da mesma cor vestido com uma bata branca aproximou-se da cama.

\- Vejo que já acordou.- Pediu a ficha á enfermeira.- Foi uma sorte não ter ficado com mazelas maiores.- Disse, olhando para um dos olhos do rapaz.

Sharoan continuava confuso. As caras dos médicos quando olhavam para ele eram de dor mas ao mesmo tempo de um certo orgulho pelo trabalho bem feito. « _O que se passa?_ » Pensou. Nem o médico nem a enfermeira pareciam preocupar-se em contar-lhe o que lhe acontecera. A sua memória estava confusa. Lembrava-se de estar com os pais no carro peto de uma ravina depois de terem estado na zona costeira. Depois disso, só se lembrava de ter acordado ali com uma impressão esquisita no olho direito. Quando lhe quis mexer, sentiu uma mão a impedi-lo. Era a enfermeira.

\- Não pode tocar até estar completamente sarado.-

Baixou a mão e deixou-se ficar quieto na cama. A enfermeira saiu acompanhada pelo médico. Fecharam a porta do quarto. Do outro lado, ecoavam vozes que mal conseguia distinguir, mas que pareciam não ser só do médico e da enfermeira. Não conseguia perceber com clareza o que diziam mas percebeu que estavam a falar de si. Ouviu palavras como « _órfão_ », « _instituição_ » e « _cuidado_ ». Sentiu as lágrimas a correrem-lhe pela cara mas apenas do lado esquerdo enquanto se apercebia da sua situação.

…

Entretanto, em casa do Kinomoto, Sakura estava diferente desde que vieram da zona costeira. Não conseguia deixar de pensar no que vira ou pensara que vira no caminho de regresso. A imagem do carro e dos vultos não lhe saía da mente. Muitas vezes acordava a meio da noite com pesadelos e parecia-lhe ver a sombra da ravina reflectida na janela ou no armário. Os pais estavam preocupados. Até Tomoyo. Já tinham chamado vários médicos mas nenhum conseguia detectar o que se passava. Sakura passara de uma rapariga alegre para alguém apático que só sorria por favor e mal falava. Ia para a escola quase obrigada. Se não fosse Tomoyo a ir com ela mal saía do quarto.

\- Precisa de mudar de ares.- Sugeriu, um dia, Fujitaka. Estava com a mulher na sala de visitas da casa.

\- Concordo.- Disse Nadeshiko.- Este ambienta não lhe está a fazer bem. Aquilo que viu foi muito forte para ela.-

…

Durante o tempo que esteve n hospital, Sharoan manteve-se sempre bem-disposto e receptivo aos tratamentos. Pelo menos durante o dia. Á noite, tudo vinha ao de cima: o acidente, os pais e as palavras que ouvira. Tudo ressoava na sua mente, fazendo com que acordasse quase todas as noites encharcado em suor e com o olho húmido. Podia parecer bem fisicamente, mas a sua mente estava frágil. No meio daquela angústia, a imagem da mãe vinha-lhe ao pensamento, mas não já não era aquela que tinha durante a infância de uma mulher fria. Esta sorria-lhe e dizia-lhe que ia tudo correr bem. Queria acreditar que sim, mas tudo lhe parecia tão tenebroso que dificilmente poderia ficar melhor.

Um dia, recebeu a visita de um homem. Era de uma instituição para rapazes órfãos e chamava-se Sebastian. Era magro e alto. Estava vestido de preto e usava uns óculos minúsculos na ponta do seu nariz retorcido. Parecia um personagem de ficção.

Sharoan assustou-se quando o viu. Sentou-se na cama muito direito como se tivesse engolido uma tábua. Era um hábito que adquiria em casa.

Sebastian estava sentado numa cadeira ali perto e, sem se mexer, começou a falar num tom de voz profundo:

\- Meu jovem, estou aqui como representante da instituição _Albert for Children_ para te comunicar que, quando receberes alta, virás comigo, visto que não tens pais nem tutores legais que possam cuidar de ti.-

Já tinha ouvido falar daquela instituição. Foi fundado pelo Rei Albert há mais de 20 anos para acolher crianças desprotegidas. Assentiu com a cabeça. Não tinha grandes alternativas. Sebastian levantou-se e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

…

\- Mas mãe, ainda sou muito nova para viajar! Não seria melhor esperar até terminar a escola?- Protestou Sakura.

Estavam reunidos na sala de estar. Discutiam a possibilidade de ela ir para o estrangeiro terminar os estudos.

\- Muito bem.- Disse Fujitaka, levantando-se.- Se é assim que queres, vamos esperar até terminares a escola e depois podes decidir onde queres ir.-

Sakura sorriu a abraçou o pai.

\- Obrigada, pai.-

Depois de se retirar, Nadeshiko mostrou-se preocupada:

\- Não sei se á boa ideia deixá-la ir sozinha. Ainda vai ser muito nova quando terminar a escola.-

Fujitaka sorriu:

\- Não te preocupes. Provavelmente irá convidar a amiga para ir com ela.-

Nadeshiko pareceu mais aliviada:

\- Sim, tens razão. Talvez faça isso.-

…

Passado algum tempo, Sharoan saiu do hospital e, tal como previsto, Sebastian estava à sua espera.

Entrou no carro que o iria levar á sua nova casa.

 **Continua…**


	7. Capitulo 6 – A Fuga

**Capitulo 6 – A Fuga**

Sakura terminou a escola na Primavera e depois partiu com Tomoyo para França. Mais tarde, iriam para a Holanda, depois Bélgica e, talvez, Estados Unidos, a fim de continuarem os seus estudos. Os pais de Tomoyo desfizeram-se em agradecimentos aos pais de Sakura por terem permitido que a filha continuasse a estudar e que conhecesse outros países. O comboio partiu com todos emocionados.

…

O carro parou junto a um portão de ferro forjado. Do outro lado, podia vislumbrar-se a silhueta de uma casa antiga. Todo o terreno estava cercado por um muro de pedra. Sharoan saiu do carro acompanhado por Sebastian que abriu o portão e ambos entraram. A casa parecia vinda de um livro de Edgar Allan Poe, um escritor de terror cujos livros lhe causavam arrepios. Aproximaram-se da porta que se abriu quase automaticamente.

O _hall_ de entrada estava cheio de teias de aranha e o pó era tão espesso que mal se conseguia ver o chão. Atravessaram-no até um pequeno corredor, igualmente cheio de pó, e chegaram a uma porta de madeira muito parecida com a da entrada mas mais estreita. Sebastian rodou a maçaneta. Do outro lado, estava uma secretária com um amontoado de papéis. Entraram e Sebastian sentou-se na cadeira atrás da secretária, indicando outra em frente a Sharoan.

A luz trémula do candeeiro da secretária projectava as sombras dos papéis na parede fazendo com que parecessem maiores do que realmente eram.

Sebastian pegou numa folha onde apareciam os dados de Sharoan. Olhou para ele e disse:

\- Sê bem-vindo ao lar _Alfred for Children_. O melhor orfanato de Inglaterra para crianças desprotegidas.-

O seu sorriso era tão irónico como o do seu pai. Entregou-lhe a folha para ele assinar e guardar. Depois, saíram do gabinete, passaram novamente pelo corredor até chegarem a um lance de escadas. Subiram. Os degraus rangiam a cada passada. Quando chegaram lá acima, havia outro corredor que os levou até mais uma porta. Do outro lado, ouviam-se murmúrios de criança.

A porta abriu-se. Era uma camarata enorme. Com filas de camas de um lado e do outro. Em todas elas, havia um rapaz de pijama sujo e olhar vazio. Sentiu arrepios quando o olharam. Atravessou a divisão até chegar a uma cama no canto. Sebastian pousou o saco de Sharoan e disse:

\- Esta é a tua cama.- Saiu e fechou a porta.

A partir daquele momento, o inferno começou: os outros rapazes desprezavam-no. Tratavam-no como se ele fosse uma aberração. Mas nem ele compreendia porquê. Só queria sair dali.

A sua única noite naquele lugar foi pior que as do hospital. Os pesadelos com o acidente ficaram mais fortes e assustadores. Sentia-se a enlouquecer outra vez. Aquele lugar não era para ele. Tinha de sair dali.

Uma noite, não aguentou mais. Arrumou as coisas á pressa num saco qualquer já que o que trouxera fora desfeito pelos outros rapazes. Depois, levantou-se da cama sem fazer barulho. Abriu a janela, a brisa suave da noite acariciou-lhe o rosto limpando o cheiro fétido e o pó da camarata e daquele lugar horrendo. Pôs as pernas para fora e depois o saco. Fechou a janela atrás de si sem fazer nenhum ruido. Deslizou pelo telhado até ao chão. Saltou o muro e, em poucos segundos, estava na rua.

Depois, começou a sua caminhada em direção à liberdade.

 **Continua…**

PS – A Imagem (capa) foi feita por uma pessoa chamada Ana Isabel Bennet


	8. Capitulo 7 - Royal Teathre

**Capitulo 7 -** _ **Royal Teathre**_

Vagueava há quase uma semana. As forças começavam a faltar-lhe. Notava-se no andar. Arrastava os pés quase a cambalear. Passava as noites em becos escuros e fétidos e comia dos caixotes do lixo.

Desesperado, perdido e confuso, chegou a desejar que alguém do orfanato o encontrasse e levasse de volta. Podia não ser o melhor lugar mas ao menos tinha uma cama onde dormir e comida decente. « _Não_ » Pensou. « _Não posso voltar para aquele lugar_ ». « _É terrível demais_ ». A fraqueza apoderou-se dele e caiu no chão húmido.

Acordou, passado algum tempo. Já não estava na rua. Olhou em volta. O lugar onde estava parecia um armazém de carnaval pois tinha toda a espécie de adereços, desde perucas, vestidos, sapatos, sombrinhas e cartolas. Também tinha pedaços de tecido e de madeira. A cama onde estava deitado era de palha forrada com uma manta.

\- Vejo que já acordaste.- Uma voz soou bem perto de si. Virou-se. Um homem de cabelo e olhos castanhos com aspecto envelhecido embora não aparentasse ter mais que a idade da sua mãe. Estava vestido com umas calças castanhas largas para disfarçar a perna manca, uma camisa de mangas em balão e um colete da cor das calças. Os sapatos eram pretos.

\- Toma, deves ter fome.- Disse, estendo-lhe um pão e um copo de sumo.

Shaoran recebeu-os agradado. Comeu com prazer.

\- Obrigado, senhor.- Agradeceu.

O homem sorriu.

\- Chama-me John, rapaz.- Disse.

O rapaz apresentou-se:

\- Eu sou o Shaoran. Muito Prazer.-

John, então, olhou para ele com uma expressão confusa.

\- Já vi muita coisa neste mundo, mas nunca tinha visto nada como o que tens aí.- Apontou para o olho.

Sharoan ficou surpreso. O que teria o seu olho? John estendeu-lhe um espelho. Quando olhou, Shaoran fez uma expressão assustada.

-Tenho de tapar isto.- Apressou-se a dizer. – Ninguém o pode ver!-

Rapidamente, procurou qualquer coisa e encontrou uma máscara branca. Pediu uma faca a John. Este negou-lha.

\- Ainda és muito novo para mexer em facas. Eu faço isso.- Sugeriu.

Shaoran consentiu. John agarrou na faca e cortou a máscara á medida da cara do rapaz. Depois, entregou-lha. Assim que a colocou, sentiu-se estranho, mas depois até gostou. Sorriu e agradeceu a John.

…

Sakura e Tomoyo passeavam pelas ruas de Paris. Tinham acabado mais um dia de aulas e desfrutavam do fim de tarde da cidade.

Ao passarem por um mercado de rua, Sakura não pôde deixar de admirar as jóias que estavam expostas numa das bancas. Mas o que lhe prendeu a atenção foi um gancho de cabelo com uma rosa de cor-de-rosa. Resolveu comprá-lo. Iria usá-lo em ocasiões especiais.

…

No teatro, Shaoran aprende com John a pintar cenários, arranjar adereços e esconder-se nos bastidores durante os ensaios. Aquela cave tornara-se no seu sítio favorito. Lá, podia ser ele mesmo.

Sempre que estava só, tirava a máscara e admirava o seu segredo. Ainda lhe fazia confusão, mas já começava a habituar-se.

Á frente de John, podia não usar a máscara, mas sempre que tinha de ir a outros sítios levava-a.

 **Continua….**


End file.
